


Come Closer, Baby, Come Closer

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, bobby's legendary freestyle, exceedingly soft hanbin, gonna give you cavities, side!triplekim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with teasing and ends with affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer, Baby, Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Set days after the final episode of Mix & Match, when it's just the three confirmed members awaiting voting results.
> 
> Shout out to [ZombieCheeze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze) for a good beta! ♥
> 
> Also shout out to Winner's cover of "Je T'aime" on Sugarman because it inspired this whole mess.

“Imagine we weren't trainees,” Bobby starts, and Hanbin listens intently, head cocked to the side like a dog, “imagine we just happened to be two good looking guys who signed up for Show Me The Money at the same time and wound up standing in line next to each other.” Hanbin snorts right away and Bobby, like clockwork, knows exactly what part of the comment he's taken exception to.  
  
“Sorry, I know you said _imagine_ ,” Hanbin says with a laugh, “but I'm having trouble imagining you being classified as good looking.”  
  
Bobby grins and hits him. In reality, he only said it to give Hanbin an easy out if he doesn't feel like actually discussing the topic at hand. “Do you think we would have become friends that day, hanging out in line and waiting to audition?” He's serious with his enquiry, but he's still unsure if Hanbin is in a serious enough mood for it.   
  
Hanbin is still giving him that look as he contemplates the new question. He looks away and shrugs. “I don't know, probably not? I'd look at you once and you'd think I was terrifying.”   
  
Bobby laughs at him. “Nah, we'd be stuck in line together for hours, I'd have worked up the courage to win you over.” he says.  
  
“Hyung, it took us two weeks to be friendly to each other and we trained together every day.” Hanbin retorts.  
  
“Yeah well, I was young and awkward then,” Bobby replies, “And while you're still every bit as awkward and shy, I have blossomed into an adept social butterfly,” he barely gets the words out with a straight face, grinning when they make Hanbin laugh.  
  
“You're an idiot, Kimbap,” Hanbin replies affectionately, and his smile makes Bobby's heart swell up in his chest.  
  
Just because he's feeling affectionate doesn't mean he's feeling nice. Bobby can't help himself – he dives in for the kill. “Do you think you still would have fucked up your lines in front of Dok2?”  
  
Hanbin scowls before kicking out at him – Bobby manages to evade Hanbin's foot by scooting back on the floor. “Let's not relive that moment.” he says with a shy little laugh (he can laugh about it now because it's in the past, but that doesn't mean he isn't embarrassed by it).  
  
But Bobby still finds it funny. “I wonder if Jiyongie hyung called him and told him to be nice to us,” Bobby muses, watching as the scowl on Hanbin's face deepens. He imitates Jiyong's voice to carry on with the harassment. “Ah Gonzo, please be supportive of our trainees, especially my baby, Kim Hanbin.” Bobby says with a laugh, wincing as Hanbin strikes out again with his foot (and connects this time). It's worth it, though.  
  
“Shut up,” Hanbin whines, “Hyung wouldn't.”  
  
Bobby grins. “I think he would,” he teases (he honestly doesn't think Jiyong is the type to say anything in this situation, but he gets such pleasure out of teasing Hanbin that he’ll gladly pretend and press the issue). “He probably had Yang sajangnim work it out with Mnet to have Dok2 audition you. It would look too suspect if Tablo or Wu passed you if you fucked up, but he's friends with Dok2 hyung, which no one really knows about.”  
  
Hanbin gets to his knees and Bobby doesn't even have time to move before the younger boy lunges at him, landing in full force on top of Bobby, knocking the wind out of him. “Shut your mouth, Kimbap!”  
  
Bobby tries to regain his breath but is having a hard time of it (not just because of Hanbin's smothering presence on his chest, but also because he's laughing, and that is not conducive to proper breathing). Hanbin grabs his shoulders and starts shaking him, angry glare distorting his face. Bobby raises his hands up to beg for a reprieve, grateful when Hanbin sits up and grants him one. He slowly regains his breath, his laughter dissolving to manageable levels, and he looks up to find Hanbin staring down at him, face a mix of emotions, and Bobby can see his eyes battling it out between lingering irritation and irrepressible affection. So Bobby levels him with a bright eye crinkling smile and watches as Hanbin's face loses the irritable edge, softening until only affection remains.  
  
“I'm glad we didn't meet there as strangers,” Hanbin says and Bobby privately agrees. “I mean, this way, I got to know your personality first, which is lucky for you, otherwise your face would have turned me off.” Hanbin shoots Bobby a bratty smirk.  
  
Bobby huffs in mock anger for a moment before remembering they're still in the midst of a battle of wit and wills. “Hey now, your face isn't that much better,” Bobby states with a mischievous grin, “Especially not when it's choking on my dick.”  
  
Hanbin grins and leans back down over Bobby's chest, hands planted on the floor on either side of his head. “Ah hyung, I thought you liked that face best of all?”  
  
Pleased when Hanbin goes along with him, Bobby's grin melts into a softer smile. “Nah, I mean it's up there, but my favourite is your face after I finish fucking you, and you look at me like I'm your favourite person in the entire world.” It's a true statement, at least – Hanbin is exceptionally open in his affection post-sex and Bobby eats it up every time. Hanbin, however, hates hearing about it (which Bobby also can't stop teasing him for).  
  
Hanbin sighs in exasperation before sitting back up again and shaking his head at Bobby, who grins stupidly at him. “If you need me I'll be in the bathroom, vomiting my lunch up into the toilet.”  
  
Bobby purses his lips and blows Hanbin a kiss. “Mm, sexy,” he says in reply, which makes Hanbin laugh (even though Bobby knows he doesn't want to). It's so easy for him to control Hanbin. He runs his hands up Hanbin's arms and down again, grabs them behind the elbows and yanks him down until Hanbin's lying flat over him, and Bobby slides his tongue over Hanbin's lips.  
  
Hanbin doesn't let him in, though. He does, however, grind his crotch down into Bobby's and both of them are already half-hard. But Bobby wants access to Hanbin's mouth, wants to kiss him so deeply he devours him, wants Hanbin to feel with every lick and suck all of the _I love you's_ Bobby wants to say that are still awkward for the younger one to hear out loud. But Hanbin isn't having it at the moment.  
  
“You honestly think I'm going to let you kiss me after everything you just said to me?” Hanbin states in mock contempt as he peels himself out of Bobby's embrace, sitting back up until he's straddling Bobby. Hanbin frowns and shakes his head. “No, you have to do something special for me first.”  
  
Bobby can't help but stare up at Hanbin with dopey affection in his gaze. He gets weak whenever Hanbin is in a playful mood, and ever since Mix & Match ended and the others left the dorm and it's only been the two of them and Jinhwan, Hanbin has been extra playful (which is good, because despite enjoying a bit of time as a trio again, they're all feeling a little lonely with the others gone). He might be frowning and acting grumpy now, but Bobby knows that's just Hanbin's own special way of saying _play with me_ , and Bobby always submits to the request. “Okay fine, what do you want?”  
  
Hanbin scrunches his face up pensively before slowly smiling down at Bobby. “Freestyle about me.” Hanbin demands.  
  
Bobby laughs at the request but starts thinking about it. Should he be serious? Funny? He finally settles on playful – they're in no rush after all. There's this song he and Hanbin have started working on this week, something they got from Robin hyung and Kush hyung, a present the producers wanted to give them to celebrate their hard work on Mix & Match, something that will eventually end up on their debut album. Bobby's still working out his verse, but Hanbin has heard enough of it by now to pick up on the inspiration. So he nods and purses his lips before he starts spitting the familiar melody, but with altered lyrics.  
  
“ _You're my type  
_ _When I look at you  
_ _I want you so bad I go crazy  
_ _If I settled for you I must be lazy, pow!  
_ _Aye boy, can I tell you something?  
_ _I can feel your dick diggin' in my hamstring  
_ _At work you walk and spit words like a boss  
_ _At home you're my little quail covered in special sauce"_  
  
Hanbin forcefully cuts him off by slapping a hand over his mouth while pummelling his shoulder with the other, and Bobby wants to cry with laughter because Hanbin looks so absolutely mortified. Bobby grabs the hand Hanbin has pressed against his mouth, prying it away to gasp for air, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“How the fuck am I supposed to look producer hyungs in the eye after that? They gifted us with a beautiful song and you just went and pissed all over it.” Hanbin's voice has taken on that whiny tone that Bobby secretly loves, delighting in the childish quality of the pitch. It matches Hanbin's expression perfectly.  
  
“There's more, I wasn't finished.” Bobby barely chokes out, full on crying now with Hanbin's theatrics. Hanbin screams, slapping a hand to his own face.  
  
“No! I'm sorry I asked; no more!” Hanbin yells at him, reaching down to grab both of Bobby's hands. “I want you to apologize to them next time we see them, they deserve better.” Bobby just keeps laughing, not the slightest bit sorry for the terrible quality of the freestyle. After all, they are just playing around right now and Bobby has no qualms about rapping something stupid in front of Hanbin. He also knows that Hanbin secretly enjoyed it way more than he's willing to let on, and Bobby expects him to randomly throw it back in his face one day.  
  
Bobby finally manages to stop laughing only for Hanbin to quietly start, squeezing Bobby's hands affectionately. “How on earth did you manage to win Show Me The Money?”  
  
Bobby grins and squeezes back. “By not rapping about you?” he answers, pleased when it makes Hanbin laugh.

 

“That's not entirely true though,” Hanbin states, eyes twinkling. “You did mention my name.”  
  
Bobby nods. “Ah right, I did manage to sneak you in, didn't I?”  
  
“Even listed me first,” Hanbin teases, and even though he'd felt weird about the line the first time he heard Bobby rap it on the show, he'd felt comforted by it when they watched the broadcast together. It had felt somewhat protective, and while Hanbin usually hates it when anyone treats him protectively, he doesn't mind when it comes from Bobby.  
  
“Only because I did it alphabetically,” Bobby replies.  
  
“Then why did you put Zico hyung second?” Hanbin calls him on the blatant lie, grins when Bobby protests.  
  
“Okay fine, I purposefully listed you first,” Bobby admits, because of course he'll always put Hanbin's name before anyone else's. “I want everyone to know that you'll always be my number one.” Bobby watches and manages to get one full second of Hanbin blissed out on his comment before he remembers that he's supposed to hate this open sort of affection.  
  
“Hyung, remember what I said earlier about vomiting?” Hanbin whines and Bobby loves it.  
  
“Stop lying to yourself, Hanbin-ah,” Bobby teases, pulls on his hands to coax him down. “Come here, let hyung kiss you.” Hanbin shakes his head, frown pulling his lips down again, but Bobby can see a playful spark in his eyes, as though he's goading Bobby into making him give in. So Bobby pulls on his hands again, voice and gaze both firm. “Hyung told you to come here, be a good boy and listen.”  
  
“You don't deserve a kiss.” Hanbin answers, but Bobby is right – Hanbin is goading him, wants Bobby to drag him down and force his way into his mouth. In another week they'll be a full house again, and Hanbin is determined to pack as many aggressive make out sessions into the remainder of their alone time as possible. Sometimes he likes to be the aggressor, but today he wants nothing more than for Bobby to pin him down and have his way with him. He'd sooner die than actually tell him that, though.  
  
Pulling on Hanbin for leverage, Bobby sits up suddenly, drops Hanbin's hands and instead grabs his hips, pulls him in closer until Hanbin is sitting directly on Bobby's crotch. Bobby wraps his arms around Hanbin's back, holding him in place. His eyes take on a predatory gleam when he sees the way Hanbin's face is overtaken by a smile that he tries to hide, not wanting to give himself away. Bobby always notices. He nuzzles into Hanbin's neck, lightly sucking on skin, cautious not to leave marks in such a visible place.  
  
Hanbin can't help himself, bucking in Bobby's lap, feeling betrayed by his own body (though he doesn't really mind). Bobby's been so good to him over the past few months, supportive through everything, and Hanbin doesn't think he'll ever be able to properly repay him for everything he does.  
  
Content with Hanbin's reaction, Bobby gently tongues his way over Hanbin's jaw, licks so lightly it makes Hanbin shiver in his lap. Bobby feels exceptionally pleased with himself, moving his hands up Hanbin's back to ghost over his shoulders before finding new purchase on his neck. He grips just tight enough for Hanbin to know that he means business; Bobby can feel it in the way Hanbin clenches his jaw and grinds down on him. Hanbin wants to be dominated – craves it right now, for whatever reason. Bobby is more than happy to oblige.  
  
But they're in no rush, there's no hurry like there usually is, so Bobby contents himself with taking it slow, relishes the opportunity to take his time. He keeps one hand on Hanbin's neck while the other holds his jaw lightly, his index finger slowly running over his chin, and soon enough the finger is in Hanbin's mouth, and Bobby is watching in fascination while Hanbin sucks on it, teeth scraping lightly against it while his tongue keeps it pressed against the roof of his mouth. Suddenly Hanbin stops and turns his head to the side, dipping forward to bury his face in Bobby's neck. Usually Hanbin is all lust and aggression, but every now and then he surprises Bobby with moments of shy embarrassment, and Bobby has never quite been able to piece together what exactly causes it.  
  
He loves it, though, and he never hesitates in letting Hanbin know. “You're so cute,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Hanbin's ear. “What on earth did I do to luck out and get you, huh?” It's all part of the game, but that doesn't mean that Bobby doesn't mean it – because he does. Ever since he was a kid, his mother had instilled in him the importance of thanking God every day for the good things in life, and every morning he sends a prayer up for Hanbin.  
  
“You two are so fucking gross.” comes a voice from the doorway, and Bobby looks over to see Jinhwan standing there, shaking his head at them. Bobby can't help but laugh, because Jinhwan mostly certainly does not mean what he just said. Jinhwan just loves teasing them.  
  
“Can we help you?” Bobby asks, arms slipping back around Hanbin's waist. Hanbin is twisted around in order to direct a smile at the intruder, not at all bothered with his presence.  
  
“Hey, hyung,” Hanbin is all smiles as he greets Jinhwan, and it melts Bobby all over again.  
  
“I'm so sorry for intruding,” he's not sorry at all, “but I just wanted to know what you two idiots want to do for dinner?”  
  
Before Bobby has a chance to suggest anything, Hanbin is quick to speak. “Can we go out? We haven't gone out, just us three, in a while.” Jinhwan smiles at the suggestion, because no matter how hard he sometimes tries to pretend irritation with the two of them, he always defaults back to affection.  
  
“Sure, let's do that. Where do you guys wanna go?”  
  
It's Bobby's turn to speak up. “Can we go for pizza?” He asks, prepared to pout in order to get his way if the other two say no.  
  
Jinhwan nods appreciatively at the suggestion. “I'm down for pizza. Hanbin-ah?” An excited nod and big smile are Hanbin's answer, and that settles the matter. “Okay, well, I'm starving, so you two need to postpone whatever plans you were in the middle of,” Jinhwan waves his hands irritably. “Let's go now.”  
  
“Sure,” Bobby agrees, “Just give us a minute.”  
  
“One minute, Bobby, that's all you get.” Jinhwan answers with a grin, before retreating from their bedroom door.  
  
Once he's gone Hanbin turns around to focus his gaze on Bobby, content smile spreading over his lips. Bobby adds it to his list of things to give thanks for tomorrow morning. He stares hard at Hanbin for a few seconds, unspoken battle of wills raging between them. Bobby's going to win it, of course, but these days moments like this are foreplay. He works his hands down over Hanbin's hips, around the delightful curve of his ass, never once breaking eye contact. “Hyung is going to fuck your ass so hard after dinner.” he whispers, grinning when Hanbin blushes and buries his face in Bobby's neck. Pizza better not ruin Hanbin's passive attitude.  
  
Hanbin presses a kiss to Bobby's neck before pulling back. “Good.” he whispers back, hands up and softly carding through Bobby’s curly hair.  
  
Bobby brings his own hands back up until he's cupping Hanbin's face in his palms, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to his lips. It almost feels like he's with someone else right now, because these moments of exceedingly soft Hanbin almost never happen. Bobby is grateful for them though whenever they do occur – it's refreshing to see this side of him is still available after everything he's gone through.  
  
“I told you one minute, and I've already given you two, so get up and get moving.” comes Jinhwan's annoyed voice from the hallway. With a sigh Hanbin is the first to move, reluctantly pulling himself out of Bobby's embrace and climbing to his feet, reaching out his hands for Bobby to take. Bobby pulls himself up and as soon as he's on his feet Hanbin is right back in his arms, hands clasped behind Bobby's back. Hanbin presses a kiss to Bobby's chin, only for Bobby to answer with a kiss to the tip of Hanbin's nose. They remain locked in an embrace as Bobby walks Hanbin backwards to the door, careful not to walk him into any of their furniture. They meet Jinhwan in the hallway, shoes on and waiting for them by the door.  
  
Bobby laughs at the withering glare from Jinhwan. “Why are you only angry at me?” He asks, bending down to pull on his sneakers before grabbing his hoodie from the rack.  
  
Jinhwan looks at Hanbin quickly before directing his gaze back at Bobby. “He's being too cute, I can't be mad at him.” he breaks into a grin as he says it, destroying any illusion of him actually being upset with them. They make their way out of the apartment, still feeling weird at only being three again. But that just means they can do things they used to do without fear of making the others uncomfortable, like linking arms as they walk down the street, Jinhwan in the middle because he just fits better in between them. It's a nice evening, crisp air and a clear sky, pink hues in the distance where the sun has sunk behind the highrises. Bobby walks on the outside, closest to the traffic. His gaze shifts away from the cars on his right to the boys on his left, sweeping over Jinhwan and settling on Hanbin. He stares for a few seconds before Hanbin stares back, happy smile adorning his face, and Bobby can't help but sigh.  
  
“Will you two please stop making disgusting faces at each other over my head?” Jinhwan demands and it makes them both laugh. “God, I can't believe I'm essentially babysitting lovestruck teenagers. This is not what I signed up for.”  
  
“Hyung, don’t be like that,” Bobby whines, “If it’ll make you feel better we’ll make faces at you too.”  
  
The offer makes Jinhwan laugh and tighten his arms around both of them. “No thanks, I know what those dopey smiles mean between the two of you. They mean I’ll just be third wheeling, so don’t worry about me tonight, I’ll just wear headphones and watch a movie so I don’t have to hear Hanbin screaming into his pillow.”  
  
Usually that sort of comment would prompt an annoyed response from Hanbin, but tonight he’s all smiles and amused laughter and Jinhwan looks at Bobby, confused. “Did you drug him or something?”  
  
“Nope, just freestyled a cute little verse about him,” Bobby replies, which makes Hanbin choke on his own laughter.  
  
“I don’t want to hear this freestyle, do I?” Jinhwan asks, slapping Hanbin on the back.  
  
“I don’t know, I think it was pretty good,” Bobby answers, grinning when Hanbin shakes his head.  
  
“It was so bad,” Hanbin states, “You do not want to hear it.”  
  
“Bad meaning bad or bad meaning good?” Jinhwan teases.  
  
“Bad meaning terrible!” Hanbin yells, and Jinhwan pulls him in closer and shushes him, which only makes Bobby laugh even harder.  
  
“You’re such a mother,” Bobby teases, cuddling in closer.  
  
Jinhwan isn’t having it, though. “Try saying that to me the next time I suck your dick, alright?” He whispers into Bobby’s ear, which quiets Bobby down but sets Hanbin off again. It’s nice like this, just the three of them, no cameras, no crowds. He looks over at Hanbin again, pleased to find that the younger’s eyes are already on him. They’ll enjoy dinner with Jinhwan now, playful and happy, the comfortable calm of this in between stage of their careers. Bobby doesn’t mind having two weeks’ worth of hurry-up-and-wait if he can spend every second of it with these two.  
  
But after dinner, Hanbin is in for nothing but trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are gonna get smutty in part 2, so I'll raise the rating when I post that up.
> 
> Probably still gonna give you cavities, though. Fair warning.


End file.
